Loud House: Genesis
by Geo Soul
Summary: Join Lincoln with his friends and Family as they Join the freedom Fighters and Battle The Tyrannical Dr. Eggman and his rising Empire. [Inspired by Paper Loud House]


Yo Guys Geo Here with Our Newest Story Loud House Genesis Which is A crossover with Sonic the hedgehog and not only that but this Story was Inspired by the Story Paper Loud House be sure to Check that Out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House or Sonic the hedgehog.

It was a Quiet day in the Loud House...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

*why Bother even saying it anymore?*

"Give it back Leni!" Lori yelled as she and her Sister tugged a Scarf.

"But I need it more!" Leni Screeched as she tugged harder.

"I need it for me and Bobby's date!"

"But I need it for my Fashion Show!"

"A date is more important!" Lori yelled back as we cut to the Living room Where more important and Plot driven stuff is happening

Such as Lincoln Ronnie and Clyde Playing Video Game with Ronnie beating Lincoln and Clyde more like the third wheel who let the two duke it out.

"Come on Come on!" Lincoln said upset he was Losing

"Get ready to eat my dust!" Clyde Exclaimed as he button mashed

"Both of you dorks are gonna eat mine!" Ronnie Said with a Cocky smirk before Lincoln and Clyde's characters both got uppercutted.

"NOOOOO!"

"Aw yeah! Taste that suckers!"

Lincoln and Clyde gave an annoyed Look as Ronnie gave a Victory Dance

"Now you both can eat MY dust." She sang As Lisa Walked down stairs.

"Greetings Elder Sibling And Main characters in the Supporting Cast"

"Hey Lisa." They said as she stood in front of them

"I am in need of assistance." Lisa Said as She Pulled out a Disc

"Can't it wait?" asked Lincoln As he tried to see the tv Maing Lisa Sigh.

"No"

"Aw come on, me and Clyde were just about to beat Ronnie Anne." Complained Lincoln as Lisa gave a smirk

"Trust me, if you assist me I'll ensure that happens."

*Sigh* "Fine" They relented

"Excellent."

*Later*

"Is this one of those 'it's gonna blow up' kind of experiments?"

"Of course Not"

'Thank goodness.'

"If all Goes well than you'll be able to experience gaming at 100% Virtual Reality"

"Ok, now that sounds wicked." smiled Clyde as Lisa Placed the Disc into the GameTendoStationCastBox2600. The other girls and the Pets Walked downStairs.

"What's going on?" asked Lynn With a Bored Look on her face

"Experiment." Lisa said Fixing her Glasses. "Now you may either leave, or stay behind, just don't blame me for any skin rashes or internal radiation." Lisa said as she pressed the On Button on the console

But Nothing Happened

"Uh, Lisa?"

"Yes Elder sibling I'm Aware nothing is happening, Perhaps i should run a few more statistics back in the Lab" Lisa muttered as the Console started to Spark Gaining Everyone's Attention except for Lisa.

"Uh, Lisa?"

"Not now, I have to go to my lab." She said as the sparking got Louder

"But Lisa." Leni said as the console vibrated out of control

"I will not repeat myself elder sister."

The console started to Glow Brightly before stopping

"Ok, that was weird." remarked Lori.

"Yeah I was expecting Something to happen" Lynn spoke

"Maybe it's busted dudes." spoke Luna as a strange whirring noise was heard.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Luan In a Nervous Tone as A Massive Vortex Appeared from the Console and started to Suck them In

"LISA!"They yelled turning her head around And getting Sucked Towards the Portal.

"Lisa Unplug it Hurry!" Leni yelled

"Right!" She said as she Struggled against the Suction but before she could reach the Plug She was Sucked into the Portal.

"LISA!" They yelled in Shock as Lana Scowled and Jumped it after her. "Hang On sis I'm Coming!"

"Lana!" yelled Lola before getting pulled in next. Along with Charles Walt Gio and Cliff

The others cried out before getting pulled in one by one.

"RONNIE GRAB MY HAND!" Lincoln yelled

She tried to reach out, but she was pulled in too quick. "LINCOLN!".

"RONNIE NO!" Lincoln yelled as a vase Smashed into his face Knocking him Out forcing him to let go of the Couch as he was Sucked in thf portal closed and the console Exploded.

All of them went through a bright vortex while it felt like they were spinning.

* * *

*Lucy*

Lucy was Barely Conscious as she Slowly drifted through the Dark portal covered in Burns and Blood why? because the portal was Choking her with Powerful electric discharges

'Someone Anyone Please...End the Pain' She thought as her tears floated off into the Void 'Lincoln...Lori...anyone, help.' She thought as she Landed on a Cold metal Floor With a Loud Thud The last thing she saw and Heard before Succumbing to her Injuries was a Blonde girl with a Blue Dress Running off and Calling Out for her Grandfather.

*Ronnie*

The girl cried out and thrashed while feeling horrible pain. as she Landed in a Rose Bush. "Ow!" She groaned as she tried to get up while hearing footsteps rushing over. "That...hurt."

"Oh dear are you Okay?" A Voice said in a Worried tone

Ronnie saw something pink before passing out.

*Lynn*

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lynn exclaimed as she landed in a Tree Than a Rock than Mushroom Than a Tree with a Rock with Mushrooms growing on in before hitting the ground with a Thud. "Ow..." She groaned as she tried to sit up but heard a Crack from her leg "Ow! Damn it!" She groaned as she then heard the Bushes rustling

"Uh? W...Who's there?" She said nervously

"Woah, how the heck did you get on this island?" A voice spoke before she saw some red and blacked out.

*Lori*

"AHHHHH!" Lori yelled as she landed in a Tree. She grunted and rolled off the branch before landing face down on the ground. "Ow..." she groaned while feeling her head spin.

"Ugh My head" came another voice a few feet away from her.

"Who's There?"

"L...Lori?"

"Clyde?" she groaned looking over and saw the boy against a tree with his Glasses Cracked "Oh no, Clyde!" Lori exclaimed as she ran over to him And accidentally Cutting a Trap wire that released Purple Gas that Knocked them out.

*Luna*

"Ow...ugh...w...what happened?" Luna groaned as she looked at her Surroundings and saw it was some kind of island beach. "Guys Lincoln? Lori? Anyone!?" she called out sitting up with a wince As the waves crashed against her feet 'How did I get here?' She thought as the heat from the sun beat down On her

Luna covered her eyes with her hand as she saw a Large Building in the Distance She also saw a purple figure walking towards her. and as said figure stepped closer the Heat around Her Started to increase to the Point of uer passing out.

* * *

*Luan*

"AHHHHHHH!" Luan yelled as she landed on the top of a Building Face first And surprisingly Didn't Break her teeth "Ow." She groaned as she got a Look at her Surroundings "Huh? Where am I?" she said as her eyes widened When saw saw everything was Destroyed On fire and Submerged In lava "Ahhhh!" Luan yelled in Shock. 'No...i...i died and now I'm In Hell!? No this this isn't Right!?' She thought as she started to have a Panic Attack as the building Crumbled and she started to fall Towards the Lava as this was Happening Luan didn't Bother to scream as She saw her Life Flash before Her eyes and there it was Every single moment both good and Bad The first day she Got into Comedy the First time she held Lincoln When he was a Baby and the first time She Made him Laugh She even Saw All the Times she Went overboard on April Fool's Day. 'Everyone I'm Sorry For everything I'm Sorry for Being Annoying Sorry for Constantly telling Jokes Sorry for The cruelty I've put you all through on April fools Day...I'll Always love you guys...Goodbye'

But that's when she suddenly felt herself stop in midair.

"Huh?" she looked and saw she was covered in some kinda bluish aura. "What happened?" She wonder as a small piece of Rubble fell and hit her head knocking her out.

* * *

*Leni*

Leni yelled as she dropped into a Fast moving stream

"NI-NI!" Leni's eyes widened as she Heard Lily cry out for her

"LILY!" Leni Saw her Baby sister was Holding on to a rock and Struggling Not to Let go of it "Hold on Lily, I'm coming!" Leni Swam over or at Least Tried too

Lily whimpered while slowly losing her hold on the rock.

Leni reached out and Managed to Grab her before they were Both swept away by the current "I got ya Lily!" Leni said as she Held onto her baby sister, as The water swept them Away without Warning Leni smashed into a Rock and Was Knocked out Forcing Lily to climb on her Sisters Head Just as a Fishing hook grabbed the Hem of Leni's Dress pulling them both to Shore.

* * *

*Lana*

"Ohh...my stomach is jumping around." Lana groaned as she struggled to Stand and rubbed her head feeling a headache coming on. "Ugh Lola?" she looked around confused. "Lola?"

Lana saw she was on an Island

"GUYS?!" She called out as she ran forward and looked around in a panic. "Where are you?!" She Exclaimed not looking where she was running and bumping into a Coconut Tree. When she did though she groaned before a coconut fell down on her head.

* * *

*Lincoln*

Said boy was currently hanging from a tree. "Ugh where am I?"

"Hey!" A mechanical Voice shouted as Lincoln saw a Mechanical Wasp robot flying in front of him

"Wah! Wasp!" He yelled as he fell out the tree and found himself surrounded by Ladybugs on Wheels and Crabs with Missiles coming out their claws as well as Praying mantises with Metal Claws "Um...hi?" He said with a Nervous Gulp.

"Human you are the Territory of Lord Robotnik Surrender Or face Acute Combustion!"

"Wait! This is a mistake!" Lincoln tried to say but they slowly started to Approach him Until the wind started to Slowly Blow and get Stronger "Huh?"

The wind soon started to go even faster and Slowly started to turn Blue.

"Yo Bolt Brains didn't Anyone teach you it's wrong to Pick on Kids!" A cocky voice Exclaimed

"HEDGEHOG PRIORITY ONE HEDGEHOG PRIORITY ONE!" The robots suddenly Yelled as Lincoln's eyes widened. '

Hedgehog?...No way Can it really be?'

"Terminate him!" A BuzzBomber yelled as he fired at the Blur.

Said blue dodged before the robot got tackled and broke against the tree Which caused a Seed to Appear and Plant in the Ground

Lincoln went wide eyed and was really blown away as one after the other the robots were smashed.

*Whistles* "That was Cool!" The figure exclaimed as he turned towards Lincoln. "You Okay Kid?"

"Y...Y...You...You..."

"Me what?" He said with a Smirk

"You're Sonic!"

"Yep That's Me Hedgehog Extraordinaire!" Sonic Exclaimed as his Watches beeped.

"Sonic Come in!" a Panicked Voice spoke

"Robotnik's Troops Are Trying to Gain access to The Special Realm again this time they've set up shoo in the Caverns in Green Hill Zone!"

"Hang on, I'm on my way." Sonic spoke and was about to take off until Lincoln Stood up. "Well You Coming?" Sonic Asked

"You mean..you want ME to come with?" Lincoln Stammered as he pointed to himself.

"Well Yeah Who else am i talking too?"

'Oh man, is this real? Did I hit my head and go into a dream?'

"Well?"

"S-Sure!" He exclaimed before gaining a Sad Look

"Something Bugging you?"

"It's My sisters and my friends i...i wonder if they're Okay?"

"Well we can look for them after I get this done." Sonic told him as he patted his shoulder. "What do they look like?"

Lincoln Reached in his pocket and pulled out a Picture of His siblings.

"So which ones your Sister?"

"All of them"

"Woah, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So tell me Kid You know about me so what's Your name?"

"Lincoln Loud." He said as he and Sonic Shook Hands.

* * *

And Scene That's all for Now Guys Leave in the Reviews Who you all Think Which character ended up with Who and see of you can Spot the References I Placed in this chapter till Next time Stay Saucy FarmLand!


End file.
